


酒-3 魅魔喜欢和他说话 Wine 3 The succubus enjoy a chat with him

by metavania



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: A dream, F/M, Succubus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metavania/pseuds/metavania
Summary: 为了排解空虚，他做了个梦To dissolve the emptiness deep in himself, he had a dream made from the Alchemy.





	酒-3 魅魔喜欢和他说话 Wine 3 The succubus enjoy a chat with him

他开门时，刚好见到她狼狈撅起的屁股，把裤裆的树叶绣印撑得肥大。皮革就像老人斑一样东一块西一块地皱湿。

 

——他不敢打招呼，那一格画面定在脑子里。

看来，她在躲雨时贴好了第六个面的千鸟纹墙纸。当她喃喃着“终于像点样子”，才起身回头见他时，她发现他这身衣服，闪过一瞬的温柔眼神，赶紧背过脸去抹椅子，他这才明白，他忘了去圣堂取回盔甲。

以前是他等她，现在反过来了。他正想抱歉，她却先嚷嚷。  
“回来挺晚的。……穿的也小白脸，难道……你……去见旧情人了？”  
他没有回答。如果，他告诉她，这些天他忍了多久，想了多少内容，她还会用刚才那种眼神看自己吗？

“你的衣服湿了，不换吗？”  
他忍住，轻描淡写走过来，刚想帮她捋起湿发，却被她打开手。让他暖心的是，她懒得用“别碰我”三个字开头了，说：“呵，除非你给我钱我自己买。我不要你那些破烂。”

如今进行着的平凡对话，好像没有种族上下之分，发生在一对人类间。

是呀，这个“家”。  
已经不再是只有生活器具的武器库了，他给她放行，让她自作主张，带来好多好多温暖的摆设：一开始是地毯，后来她不知从哪儿来的钱，“买”了皇宫仓库里的羽毛枕头、小圆桌子——今天是雨夜，还好她昨天就忙着贴墙纸，用匕首兴高采烈地裁剪，应该没怎么出去过。

她虽然自由，心灵却只是从箱子里装到围墙中，还是对真正的肮脏一无所知。

房间从钙石般的灰色变成蛋黄般的暖色。  
没有猎杀的夜晚，没有之前的刺痛，时间在正常行进，没有杀戮，没有命令，节假日将永远流行。

这里就是他和她的绝对时空。  
……然而，如果有一天，蛋壳破碎……

“你买了菜？……怪胎。但真有你的。”她习惯性地帮他接过菜袋子，“我还以为这个点儿只有香水和桑拿铺在开。”

——他会在光明找到她前，把她吞下去。  
顺着脐带卵黄，从看得到光的头开始，把她一圈一截，两米的身高，碾碎骨架，吞下去，吞下去。  
这就是他守护时间的方式。

她张罗着，往新“买”的烹饪锅里倒入食材，要来个24小时的腌制。  
“嗯，还好，很冷，好的！蛋还没放坏……地下室气温恒定，猪皮冻没问题了。”

他没说什么，到她屁股后面、好像是闻香跑到排气扇前的小孩一样。  
她也是的，似乎适应了自己的身高和呼吸，知道他在，却很冷漠，一只小脚勾在另一只的踝后，用扭匕首的方式扭转气孔菜刀，那背影就像一幅画。

真不走心啊。明明这个距离。

——他就能从背后侵犯她。  
只用轻轻抱住她的胯，就能把这奴隶摁进瓜果里侵犯了。  
薄软的奶子会被砧板压得变形，好不容易撑起来，又被自己捏得一晃一扭。她的小肚子会被捅得饱饱的，想吐都吐不出来，屁股被他抓得像相机一样抬高端好，然后，他要用那够硬、够烫的性器，滑溜溜地把所有洞堵住，如果她叫，香唇张成圆时，他就量好那形状，尾巴塞进去，直到完全堵住的半径，简直是最倒霉的口红涂歪事件。

谁叫他不能像其他蜥蜴男，还会分叉，把她固定住，他只能像顶圆规把她夹在粗糙的桌角。

……不行，先不急着进去，而是等它足够挺了，蹭她的胯下，直到她哭泣这喊“想要”，再用这贴体的民服，让她意想不到，套过丝绸生生地扭转。想法不现实，皮革太硬了，那他就把皮革咬碎，省去脱内裤的过程，还能顺带尝尝她的味道。

她哭泣的脸归自己，抱着他腿求饶的脸归自己，果味般的液体会归自己，惊讶会想咬又不敢咬的嘴归自己，湿润的皮革会归自己——

然而，缠向腿中间前，尾尖缩了回去。  
她高俏地回过身来，不用香水就能诱惑人，天然的木香迎面而来。  
她见他把令牌，塞到了她的腰包里。

“搞什么，混蛋？”她赶快把腰包放桌上，潇洒地拍开他刚想离开的手，像转钥匙圈，让菜刀转来转去，“——我不会告诉你我今天去哪儿的。”

“你看看就好。”他的眼神有点无力，像年少时的习惯一样，背靠墙上。  
“令牌？”她狐疑地抓出那东西瞪了眼，都差点想咬上去检验真假了，就像抿上唇红印一样“……我记得，御用奴隶用的，有这个就能进大澡堂、御膳房，至少吃喝拉撒上跟贵族一样。”  
“嗯。”  
菜刀停转，但她的眼睛还是想毒牙一样分泌冷淡，说：“好的，谢谢，主人。那我去玩了，别来烦我。”

“是啊，天气不好，你该洗趟澡，多待屋子里。”

一反常态，他没有叫她到睡觉点了，也没有仪态优雅地道晚安，耷拉的尾巴都要夹在两腿中间了，但他不去掩饰沮丧的背影，一头走出房门，来到门廊，留下惊愕的奴隶。

可能她今晚还是不会上自己的床，宁愿趴在那垫子上吧。  
但这与他在外面的目的无关。  
他坐在通往地上的台阶，像还没成为家主的无数个夜里，对自己催眠，这样站着也能睡着。

——只是，在睡前，他把手探进私处，好像在掩盖什么。

忍不住了，实在太久了。  
虽然刚去过巷区，机会也是有的，他也从不相信妓女能解决这事。  
……长久的守身如玉让他绝望。

他的色诱输给了奴隶。  
说了再多甜言蜜语，甚至还想带她去宫外看花灯吃烤肉，他知道，不下令和强来，她只是会骂自己，也许心情好时，在睡梦中宰杀自己，而身体……是决不会交给自己的。

当上家主后，他就决定，不到万不得已，不再出卖自己的肉体。然后他看着一幅又一幅的活春宫，将暗影驯养成猎杀的黑寡妇。  
他深信，情欲只是种毒药，工具。红颜祸水。

可现在。  
他想要她。

因为……她有着反抗的智慧。  
在达米安在精灵部落的恶作剧里，在孤狼佣兵团的蹂躏下，在派去刺杀的任务里，她一次次生存下来。  
她甚至成功激发和恢复了主人对肉体的渴望。他不得不承认，他在性欲上已经有点依赖她了。

他必须再和她来一次，如果他的假设正确，她的床笫技巧可能已经超过了他。  
很快，按这种潜力成长，她的其他技巧也将青出于蓝。倘若不是种族之分，他定会选她做下任家主。

他数着她的优点。

虽然她很稚嫩，甚至不如巷区的站街小姐会交涉和算计，但她前途无量。  
她强大而不屈，谈笑怒骂中都有种坚强和优雅；她是天生的冒险者，和自己度过日常生活，扮家家的每一天，他观察她，她在压抑仇恨，忍辱负重，理性地思索以后该怎么走，和他维持距离；他觉得她还有股乐观，很快学会了做菜、买家具、清洁、裁缝，不再把杀戮挂嘴边；她也很有见识，在餐桌上对暗影的历史发表颇有潜力的见解。

还有、还有……  
在舒适自由的生存环境下，她挺过了痛苦的回忆，为了自由继续前进。而且，即便还没有自由，她也不是苦大仇深。她骂他时，总带种冷酷的幽默感，让他会心一笑。

她才不是什么死脑筋的无趣之人。  
他敢这么说，如果谁说她只懂仇恨，他会把那笨蛋扔到欢乐堡，省得浪费空气。  
他明明塑造了一个天使。  
他见她呵护她的匕首，就像照顾家里的弟弟妹妹一样，比现在的蜥蜴孩子有爱心多了。他撞见过她用仙人掌做玩具，把那虐奴隶老贵族的腿炸了，真有生活情趣。她帮被活活取胆的狗熊逃跑，让他咬死了皇家驯兽师，明明她不会和动物说话，却有副侠义心肠。她的字写得很好看，蕴藏一鸣惊人的灵气，在上一篇自杀主题的诗里，藏头埋藏俏皮与智慧；她也有害羞的时候，比如帮别的奴隶偷毒药，被奴隶家的小孩感谢地亲了口……他知道的，因为他一直看着，她到现在，都是善良、美丽、坚强的，那就像光一样……

——让他嫉妒和憎恨。  
只是一个愚蠢的纯洁之人而已。  
他嘲笑，从那月光勾勒的侧影，他看到了过去的自己。

她难道以为，只要撑过了黑暗，就能活在光明中，不用管自己做过的事了吧？  
这个奴隶需要教训。

当然，他也想证明些东西。

不久以前。  
……某个诈尸的女人曾对他说：“你变了。我救不了你。”  
而他早已对佐拉·蒂萨发誓，绝对要做到那没心没肺的老太婆蜥蜴渣做不到的事。

守门人说过，无辜者才能承载神谕之力。  
他想要到手的，就只是……这样的她。

……但他痛恨自己。他可能没法做到了。  
如果是猩红王子，他大概会带她一场冒险，通过吊桥效应，互相信任，化干戈为玉帛，建立长久联盟吧。  
这战术不适合于现在，他已经操控她，让她犯下血债，杀死了精灵后裔，把她和自己强行绑在一条船上。  
他想起看过的史书和档案，就像他一次在酒桌中对龙脊大屠杀的观点：有了流血冲突，就算讲道理，她也只会去按那仇恨的脑袋，狂热到连秩序都不管，只想屠杀，而不会理解自己的战略。  
那么从另一个角度进攻：只要心灵上把她征服，让她留在爱情的漩涡里，她就完全是他的奴隶了。  
但她如果只是勾引自己，那就是她的胜利，他也能放心向看门人和帝国交代，她很有价值，该留她一条命了，他甚至能让她和自己一样，当神王和神谕的双面间谍。

她还真有一套……会让自己绞尽脑汁钻研兵法，就像在以美色为白皇后，和自己的黑国王在残局上搏杀。  
这几天对她的自由放养，都只是在考验她，如果失败了，就收服她……

……只是这样吗？  
他和她也能一起冒险吗，他会放掉责任，像源力猎人那样，带她去看这个世界，破获阴谋，在结局，与她拥抱吗？

——那是不可能发生的。  
他深信，自己的任务只是引领世界，自己才是光，是秩序的建立者。  
而光是不能冒险的。  
所以，只要他扮演情人一天，他就必须把奴隶锁在这个卵中。

他从行囊里翻找，拔出反应封条，咬破了暗影们用来缓解战场压力，炼金房开发的塞壬胆。  
第二天，他就又是容光焕发的一天了。

香味冲上鼻子，他的手指也开始放肆，思绪跳到了奇异的梦境，头靠在墙上，拄着没人来领回的伞，尾巴静悄悄地落到台阶下。  
他回到了那晚——第一次将她污染的，初杀之夜。

\---  
杀是一种欲望。

他想让她相信。  
前面滑，后边毛，能好好对折的生肝，捧在手头、敷在脸上，颤巍巍的，是多么性感啊。她不知道，这天然的热水袋，在黎明回寒前，帮了多少多少人，度过致命的行军。

……那根针——  
它细长到让人想插进去，转几圈，扭出几个大洞。她的手艺很刁，每次都抽插进一个孔。  
从穴道大小的微创中，油红地拉出。  
月光染白的针尖，哭泣着粉黏液体，“咕咕”，晶莹、发泡、蜜般融化，看得他嘶嘶蹭舌。  
小时候用三两金换来的糖画，概括过程，就是这样，摔在暴晒的碎泥子路，被沙虫口水泡烂的。

他欣赏，那混沌、如铜钱般的眼睛。  
其中有种新生的惊叹。  
像某个位面，青涩的医学生们，蹲着用树枝，挑破野金鱼的肚肠。

魅惑的眼睛纷纷在说：  
——啊，原来是这种构造啊。

月光毛毛虫般跳进蕨叶里，夹住这没熟过的肉体。  
迪丽安娜死了。

布谷都唧唧累了。就算模拟死者的尖叫，表演也无人喝彩。  
雪白的臀、手腕、肾，光荣地撒开。风平坦地把草吹低，吹进发丝和不会感觉的头皮。洋红色的汽像从烫头机冒出，给黑脑勺打上蜡。树叶垂下，宛如压了一半的开关，血浆扑啦啦滑出，那动力连天灵盖都能冲开，将一切卷进池孔。

“任务完成。”  
迪丽安娜死了。

上了年纪、着了老人斑的灰树林，远看上去，就像白骨森森的大象坟场，在热带之夜，她像仪式一般抹上红妆，注视着死亡与新生。

“回来。”

那东西被接二连三的影子们，用幕布裹起，抬出这风凉之夜，  
她的现场被好好清扫了。  
但她的人没有。

滑漉漉，湿而紧，错落有致到有点俏的背，如今像一块鲜肉，被好刀工剖开的那面。  
血液不再流动，她比黑更黑。

车轮轧停在一处低洼前，镶了太攀蛇头的把手仿佛暗器，被对开的门啪地吹开。一阵气流扑到杀手冰块般的脸上。

他坐在华丽的天鹅绒上，眼神发出乌兹钢般的寒光。  
“上来。”  
那视线的吸力对她奏效了。她蹬上细腿，车舆对她来说有点高。蝠翼般的两腿间，就像勾引一般，让他不耐烦地扫了眼。  
她的劈叉太不雅了。他优雅地搭出手，从她粘腻的腋窝搀起她，想不到一阵吸附般的火辣，让他的臂膀也软了一下。

初杀的刺客身法不稳，只是提溜，就失去平衡，跌向前。

两粒乳头戳上瓷器般的胸甲，光这下她就不争气，好像触礁般软了，高瘦的骨沉在他身上。

“奴隶……”  
他不能允许她直视主人，好久，他才把她推开，摁下她狂乱的头。  
他要让她用薄脸蹭自己尖锐的脚趾。

……但是，瞧瞧，她都干了些什么。  
命令是吻脚。  
她却像猫舔牛奶一样，脸蛋似在紧贴窗玻璃，从盔甲曲线蹭过腰腹、胯下绢布，遇到骨刺也不绕过去，让她的伤疤滑过一丝美丽的血痕。  
到了脚，那红糯朦胧的香舌，在他也看不见的阴影中，上下拨弄，一下、又一下、舔他的靴子。

这是她第一次暗杀，他见过很多胆小鬼，沾血后喉咙都渴得受不了，连海水都敢吞，连乞丐都敢下跪。

他的尾巴拧过去，戳了几下那下贱的头，才让她从脚边滚开。她拎起那脸，初杀就像让她处女散花，痛得天真无辜。  
“回去。”  
她交上向他借来的匕首，好像前掌受了伤，雌豹般的腰线弓着，她爬进他那箱子里。

他两三下擦好了弯刀，轻柔却又迅速。然后他走向她。  
“做得好。”  
黑箱中，只有她和她的爱针。  
跨坐过死人，一条笔直，比地图绘制还准的红线，洒在她的正面，从唇珠拉下。  
喉咕嘟了一下。

“……你想喝水吗？”  
他嘘起细长的声线。那深邃的嗓音使人夹紧了双腿，都想尿出来了。  
她也没幸免，像被电了一下，汗开始升华发香。

“还是想拉？”  
气味就像吃糖人撒的尿液，弥漫在狭窄车厢里，他好像溺进温泉中。

“……忍住。……翻过去。”  
她翻到背面。他才踩开关把车门弹回。  
拉开拉链，沿着细腰，那弯下去、如绸般的背沟，闪着窗边月光，被抹布压来匀去。

黑暗中，只有脊背拉出一条银色。

水是从皮革带里凑出的饮用水，没什么怜惜身体的香精，很快就脏的不能用了。  
但他继续擦，把丝绸布拧了七成干，没叫她自己洗澡，他想他能处理，帕子熨干她的背，她蝶翅般的骨头被行云流水地拨过几遍。

但是。  
明明擦干了血，她的背还在发红。  
滑腻湿软。原来背，也是会像两栖动物的皮一样，去呼吸的。

琴弦般的肋骨，撑起这轮玉肌，跟着搓帕子的水声，翻腾、喘吁。

想来，她在训练时，匍匐过泥水后，也翻身趴在清洁的地砖上，想把背晒干过。  
只不过，这次有点别的元素：黑暗的另一头，呻吟细碎传来。

不行了。

他不能再想，自己只是在擦一只幼兽的毛皮而已、……还有地图上的商队标记；还要行到最近的城镇，刺杀公法的某个议员；还要进行暗影第七班的训练和成员处决；还要去追缴一个污点账本；还要穿戴好第二天的着装、在一天最后一餐前祷告，精神焕发，不让嘴里的污渍弄脏红茶，和对面人谈笑风生……

但这擦拭、实在是……像在安慰自己的生命那样。

——他硬了。

时间加速，来到尽头。

为什么，为什么那时，他为什么不就把她要了呢？

对一个性冷淡者，性交是什么感觉。  
我没经过人事，对象也没女人过，要我来说，可能就像看牙。

但这里是 ~~现~~ 梦境 ~~实~~ ，时间会被扭转，小时候被戳来戳去的记忆也是找不到的，他的第二条根子也还在。  
所以，他没有忍，也不用忍，只要干就行了。

“希贝尔……”

帕子没卷进水里，落在越来越紧的股缝里。  
沾水的手甲，小心地贴在那熟臀上，感受那形状，直到裸露的黑掌轻轻一捏，像是呵护般，如隼的爪……将她深深、深深地拿捏这圆形的肉。

被他抚摸着，她惊骇地弹了一下。

“……你……”

你要干什么，她可能会这么说吧。  
并不是恐惧和警告，她是真的不知道。

在这片梦境里，她还是处女。

她的意志一点都无所谓。只要干就行了。

于是在黑暗中，他波浪似的俯身，向她耳边低语。

“迪丽安娜死了。”

屁股被捏得更紧。

时间加速，来到尽头。  
鼻息是悠久的薄雾，把她最后没干的发丝弄湿了。  
他宽大的脑袋和吻，盖住了门缝的最后一丝风。

第二十三次呻吟，他数得很清楚，完美的质数，只是，里面带了些许自由的意志。  
在另一个时空，他会嘲笑，而现在，他只要赞美。

“希贝尔。你做的很好。”  
她的耳根，感到那黑暗中，一向娴静的尾尖晃了，越来越厉害。  
他故意要让她知道，她是多么让他欢欣啊。

尖锐的耳背上小心地搭上了一条东西，像风沙吹过一样慢慢收紧，他弄平了对她来说很亲切的眼罩。

如果她痛苦，那就别看。

——就这样，夺去了她的最后一道光。

“……主人……你会……”  
时间加速，来到尽头。

他跨进黑箱子里，有点粗俗，这样才像结合的样子，他想。  
虽然。那毫无意义。只要干就行了。

“别怕。我在这儿。”

没有下令，就像……在试着以一个男人的爱，去拥抱女人，他从肩起把她搂进怀里，僵直的把她从背面转回正面，把她当布娃娃般沉在肩上，手掌捏在她侧乳的皮扣，勾下半开的低胸皮衣，她感觉自己的胸膛有点痛，肋了好久才从衣扣“怦”地弹出，像小白兔竖起嗡动的三瓣嘴。

直到衣物仿佛蛇蜕，沙沙地沉在箱底。

——终于，他又见到了她的肉体。  
两轮蛋白似的乳房，奶水质感的锁骨，还有那凹凸玲珑的脐眼儿。  
黑暗中一清一楚。希贝尔不是个丰乳肥臀的人类女子，但那钻石般秀美的身形，比其他精灵还要美丽，让他有种别样的安全感。  
一模一样。和那晚从达米安手下逃出时，在溪水里看到的，一模一样。

真黑啊，他视力极佳，也怕下一秒，她就从眼前消失。  
那白色的身体会被乌黑吞没。他不想看到那样。  
他像是要捕捉般迎上去，让她用手捏住自己的手，十指相合，明明蜥蜴手骨节和刺更突出，她有点害怕而微颤，搞得更像是她的纤长的手被他撑开，被咬住手心。  
他紧握了一阵，视线一直放在贝壳似相贴的手掌，像画笔仙一样，希望对面能静下来，和谐顺着他走。  
直到，在黑暗中，对面的奴隶如同被香熏到极点，挺起酥胸，带着乳尖一起深吸。  
相扣的手掌紊乱了，仿佛舞蹈中趔趄了，将他握紧和缠上。他的脖颈也传来卵石落入水面的鼓动，舌头不安地嘶嘶。他回过神，想起该动了。  
装着像是被她邀请，大大的掌心往前，推着那小小的掌心一起，贴过她的双乳，再有些吃力地，才从意外能钩住他的手指遛走，拐了个弯，抚下乳沟，感受她的曲线。  
手刚摸过了她的下腹，那叠成方型的白丝衣的膝盖，把他夹紧，香肩颤抖地折了一下，她扬起脖子，让他注视滴到她锁骨的月光。

就像没自慰经验的处女一样，她还不知道，为什么这个男人要把手伸进她内裤，摸她撒尿的地方，还把内裤中间拧成一根，揉搓得没有一点方向，却又很有节奏。好想他干过很多次，但他摸的是什么……更大、凸出来的东西，对平坦的下面不是很熟练，花了好久动作才流利地往下压，他很熟练……也不像暗杀者，很温柔，蜥蜴的手指很可怕，可他戴着甲也能像吹风和用香皂打一样。  
她虽然憋住了尿，也很口渴，另一种温热的液体流了出来，把轻柔弹起的内裤前边搞得湿哒哒的，身体已经变成荷叶的尖角。

“（水声）”。  
她的肉瓣黏糊糊，一叠又一片，被男人挑开，剥深又捻起，再摁着前后转了两下，他好像施了一种魔法，弹橡皮筋一样张开时，她感觉那里被弄得越来越大，像包了智齿的牙龈般长大了，但也可能是一种病菌，因为他的动作后来就说不上温柔了，像是非要让她感受到他手指有多长一般，往上送了进去，原来还能这样吗？她不舒服，肚子和下面都在跳，好像某种三角的器官，都有了反应，它们在打架吗，好酸好痛……但也好想再久一点，多搅，那里的洞就会越有实感。

“唔……主人……好痒啊……”

她不知道怎么止这股热流，经血不该来呀，她抽了抽冒出晶莹汗水的鼻头，闻不到血腥味。还好上衣脱到脚边，让她有东西抓紧，她抓的是罩杯部位，她的掌既像是快乐得乱抓，又像是学习他的动作。

“啊……啊啊……”  
但她应该在想，那好像不脏，所以像个好奇的精灵，被长老教对付外人那样，男人打算抽回的手刚伸到腹部时，手铠腕上开缝的部分，被她伶俐地抓住。

她拎起那想握成拳的掌，到自己的一丝黑发边，用媚红得就像花瓣的鼻孔嗅嗅，最后索性把整个面容盖在惊讶的掌中。在手掌和指间，她用优美的人中，波浪形的描画，一道一道地舔那液体，想弄懂这到底是什么，什么味道。

她舔舐了。舔了他的手甲，再顺着大拇指根和小拇指根，舌头在黑色的掌心上下舔了一个婴儿胎毛似的小旋，只是有些咸和一些无关痛痒的记忆。  
最后，她唇间黏答答地，拉开银丝，这有点甜的浊液根本解不了她的渴。但他的汗水也许还行。

她一下舔冰淇淋一样左那边，右那边，向上卷舌头，舔拇指，一下又像含笛尖一样，吮住中指上下挪动，就是不放开，让五根手指，从长到幼，顺着唇弓游走。  
她想这么做，因为这么做会让主人不停抖，他好像也会害怕。但手指越来越不畏缩了，这抖动慢慢有了节奏，冰凉的手甲不安分起来，硬硬的尖指小心地乱动，反像擦汤汁一样描绘她的唇线，摁进她的贝齿滑动，入侵一般地舞弄她的舌尖和舌根，像是想被她甜蜜地当棒棒糖尝进去。

他在喘息，那气息越来越快，把她弄得凉而清爽，她感觉他没敢泼出来的嗓音，也变得销魂了起来。

“呜……主人……你……呜诶，你……真的好用力。”

她没关系，刀片她也可以含，他的手甲也有很多花纹和凹槽，口感很好呢，于是她试着，探出舌头做出要咬的姿势，见手指又想勾回，她很得意，忽然像蛇一样伸脑袋，带着笑把两根、三根手指，包在自己的粘膜里前后溜，上下摆，有时抿唇，像夹面包片上的奶油一样，让口水像睡歪了嘴淌到下巴，把主人的铠甲弄得脏兮兮的。有时，那还会够到她的喉咙，让她屁股翘起来，整面腰都撑得直立，就像被电了，她弯不下，只想把屁股抬离越高越好。

她很合拍，不管是从刚才起就开始颤抖的乳尖，还是撒尿的地方，像心脏一样火热，一蹦一蹦地，好像有种东西要撑出来了，那里原来那么有营养和能量吗？她还以为只有怀孕的妈妈才这样，而那是精灵稀有的。

但她终于发现，自己的下面是有缝的，那里变得又湿又热，像藏了小湖的谷底，烫烫的形状越来越清晰了，她用大腿缝摩擦，刚湿了的内裤还好被拧成一股，很像男人摸自己时一样，但还不够大，也不会往里面勾拉，如果男人肯用另一只手摸自己就好了，但她还是有点怕他。

终于，那男人再开口时，声音判若两人。  
“希贝尔，你……还渴吗。”

不再摆威严，不再装酷，或是一下深一下沉地……  
他的嗓子，带着嘶哑和要哭出来似的激动。

心听得软了一下，在初杀之夜，主人似是奖励般，将温柔当成眼罩看不见的光。

“嗯……唔唔……这是……（舔舐声）……奖励……”

“啵”，嘴唇唑开了最后一根已快融化掉的手指，拉出一道太长，长到从中间崩软下去的水丝。

看来，眼罩后的他也在一样发痛，她闻到他撒尿的地方升起怪异的水味，他的盔甲也得换了，真麻烦。  
不知怎么地，虽然熏得有些刺鼻，她好像觉得很甜，也比自己的更浓，这让她腺体颤了一阵，口水又像水洼一样积在牙齿里，哪怕戴眼罩，她也忍不住眯紧眼睛，扭着鼻子，缩直了。

只要干就行了。

沙沙沙，从眼罩那边，主人似乎解下了盔甲的遮布，他是转圈脱的，就像女孩被男人拉走裹胸布一样，让那面缎子的像母亲挽好围巾，洒落，懒洋洋地栖息在她的膝上。  
“过来。”

没再撩拨她的舌和唇，似乎潜进水里，尾巴从她的背上月牙似的磨几个弯儿，才刷上脖子，好像肋了根过厚的吊绳，把她的头摁了下来，就像蝶泳时，撞到前人的鱼尾一样，挺拔的脸碰到了桃果皮那样茸茸的物。

“现在、就……以我为饮……吧。”

他下了道命令。她的意志是无所谓的。  
时间加速，来到尽头。

像猫动鼻尖，俏丽的脸怯生生贴上去，又柔柔地，像幼犬打喷嚏那样抖了抖，伸出手捧起，前后把他的家伙，当宝贝一样从太阳穴蹭到下巴，这里的她从没见过这种东西。她不羞耻，蹭枕头和小熊的皮毛都没那么蹭，更像是在探索他的形状和柔软。她想她赶后洗脸就行。  
但这种来回太温柔了。  
对他来说，和穿上有点紧的祭司服射礼一样，食之无味。

他于是拔出匕首。  
架在她后脖上，他用寒光逼她加快了速度，他操纵着这一切，她的速度……和她的位置。

明明是在梦里，他还担心什么呢。

时间加速，来到尽头。

匕首的尖一转，她就必须硬着头皮，摁下去吞饮一口，那东西在自己的齿缝间活跃得像水中月，捉摸不定，咸咸地，比血淡那么点。  
她不注意，脑勺后面又是碰上匕首，吓得舌根颤抖，把那东西戳的更乱，反让上口的粘膜和喉头含紧，把他激得激烈。那是比掉进冰窟窿，还让他被痛与白镇醒的——极上快感，电流流过全身，这紧密的融化感，让他感觉血都慢下来，怦、怦地含化。

“希……希贝尔……再……再深……”  
她不知道匕首是逆刃抵她的。  
另一只很素净的手，恍惚地搭上去，不自觉地爱怜地她的后发，那清秀的脑袋、巧克力般的发面，像他的绣球一样，他生怕她被越来越胀的东西弄焦了。  
……可他，更多是在把过多的快乐倾吐出来，他自己都不知道，时不时地，像是要把她摁下去，吞枪那样让她呛死在自己胯下。

只要干就行了。

尾巴也不忘奖赏，一下往左，妖媚地颤到香乳，托起那胸左转右转，一下往右，柔得像淋洗到一半的浴露，摩挲她的玉户，她的花瓣被那乳尖的醉情，也发出蘸水声，她的呻吟，更是让他忍不住了。

他在那温暖，又橙色的火辣里，见到了白色，他仰起那脑袋，自愿露出破绽，纵情地被她柔软又实在地抓紧。  
“……你……干得好……”

温柔地夸赞出心声，他试着……把那东西拔出来，但她还是有点怕匕首，抓着那巨物香艳地吞了一口，等她自己发出小鸟般的鼻音和抗议声，他才赶快把匕首扔到一边，让她听到响亮的回声远远的，她终于胶着地，先从花瓣似的唇，才到娇艳的舌头，从那东西软腻地粘开。

他从眩晕中缓住心志，定住分离的视野，才发现，她的眼罩已被泪水打湿，泥水般的液体像融化的内脏一样，她想用手接，却还是难看地大口大口，像作呕般吐出来。

“主……主人……”  
暗中的金瞳狂乱地抖着。  
他抱住她，让一只有距离的两人合住，他像搂住自己的生命一样。

“没事了，没事了……”

……当然。

—— **现实里** ，这是 **不可能** 的。

 

………………………………  
…………呵。

…………………………哈。哈哈。哈哈哈。  
就像他不敢幻想，用上已不在的第二条那样。

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 **时间** 加速，来到 **尽头** 。

 

“主人……”  
“嘘，乖……”  
“不要说嘘。我、我……”

直到他低下头，才发现他让她坐进盘腿两爪下，散了股烫味，一圈又一圈流出。  
她尿了。

“对、不起、主人。”她在他怀里蜷起双腿，“我……还能……被你摸那里吗。”

“什么时候都行， **奴隶** 。”

那抹布落到哪儿了。还好，他微笑，遮布脏了，抹布阴差阳错，却被遮布垫好，脏乱如初。

他将抹布蘸进血水里揉，把她抱出黑箱。

他用抹布擦拭着奴隶的私处，自己的膝盖。  
素白色的肉体躺在酒一般的座位上，她对他就是这暗中一线苍白的月光。

“主、主人……”

但对她，不是的。  
布与水交合分离，浸润重量，扫乱了唇的擦拭，在下体渐渐淡去。  
她感到两腿间更加粘腻，而却迎来了薄雾般的气息。他宽大的头颅和吻就在那里候着。

“ **奴隶** ……”

比刚才用手还要放肆，她紧致的内部被悠久、精细，也更，一点一滴地侵入了。她抠住沙发，被电流一度度捣弄，视线发白的刹那，她做了僭越的事。

她扬起小腿，圈住了他的脖子，像要把他的头裹进自己的里面。

“啊……啊……不要……我不是故意的。主人，求求您、不要……”

不要惩罚我。

腿比刚才开得更大，乞求宽恕。

反作用。她的呼救勾引了什么。  
头的深度不但没有遥远，阴冷的气息更凝重。

是空虚。  
为了盈满空虚，脑袋狂乱、带着迷情地在自己身上游走，探索到玉体喘得更深的部位时，近得宛如雨滴扎进水面，滴脏她每一寸的肌肤，就像指尖下的血丝，在没染色的白布料荡开纹。

直到，把她的心都给舔开。

气息抚到脸上。  
刀尖似的视线，依然是他的，隔了一根黑缎，她的脸也能清晰地被刺冷，有所知觉而激寒。  
眼神也会舞蹈，就像刚才扫过自己前面的东西一样，附着力度地剥开她。

“主人？你好了吗？”

他轻轻，在眼罩那边，颔首到她耳边，说马上，那声音好像在往她耳边下雨，而两腿间迎上了不同的东西，是刚才快将自己撑散了的他的东西。

“痛就跟我说，好吗。”

这是第三样擦拭她的东西。  
徐徐、柔软，那东西蹭开她的缝，让那里学会呼吸，浮出水面张开玉口的美人一样。

“嗯……”

她慵懒伸起——刚在杀戮中运动的小腹，好像婴儿打着哈欠，等他喂养，才愿吮吸。

一步步，水声糊开，吹到面罩后，他的呼吸也在抬高，从喉底传来的汽体笼罩了自己的脸。在要被水汽吞没的刹那，它又合好，两枚牙齿胁迫好了她薄红的唇。

“不会让你说出痛。”

这就是他的吻。

他的背潜入她苍白的躯体里，那东西深入了。白色散去，转而是如同漆黑那样，将一切压碎的痛。

她哼鸣，牙齿就像一根食指，点到微颤的唇上，那入侵的东西静了，等待她的安息，再更进一步蹬水那样深入。她的腰在他的腹底抬起，沉厚的腹肌又仿佛水压，领她下潜。

两人共同呼吸。

尾巴也神秘地流了上来，让她不再楚楚可怜地抠沙发角。纤细的手指隔好了没取下的绸缎，像是抱紧了他的尾。而那尾尖也迎合这指尖，犹如给面具点好眼，勾上唇线，搔动她的灵魂。

在什么也看不到的深渊里，极乐像吐茧一般，将耕好的痛淋洗。

淋洗，与再生。

怦，哒。  
连羁绊在车前的独角兽，都学会了习惯，在这颤动中安歇，不再嘶鸣，让树林围绕一辆车厢舞弄窸窣。

薄暗之中，只有二人的摇摆。  
连针的声音都听不见。  
只有，比溶洞还迷离的水声，在结合之处，蕴藏着散发、卷起波纹。

“……希贝尔……”

就在他放开了吻，含着泪与汗，呼出她名字的刹那。

眼神从那脸抬起。

月光重生了。  
门对开，光与树影泼长，像落入林中的白色尸体一般。

在她蹬上了脚印的车舆，站着一个人影。

“……谁？”

恍惚问去，只有血腥回答。

他战战兢兢，目光从娇小的脚踝，纤细的腿，婀娜的腰攀上。

残缺的东西不在那里。  
——那具人影没有上半颗头。

时间加速，来到尽头。  
灰白的月光移了一寸，血水边，没好好待眼眶的球对准了他。

迪丽安娜。

尸体走出来，呼啸着风声。

“你该醒了。”

奴隶笑着，咬住了他最后的生命。  
苍白尖叫，染料般的几片月光，翻搅出影子的边界，宛如铁水。  
它们。幻化成太阳。

….  
他骤然醒来。

已经不趟在原本的地方，他七零八落地，头朝阶下。  
身下覆着一个东西，还没具备知性，只是寻本能瞪着他，那会使生物迷醉的眼神，只让他想笑。

明明他被牙齿钉住，身体只留空虚。  
除了精力……骨髓、血液搞不好还有别的什么，都被吸没了。

“主人——！”

匕首飞过来，羽毛从他怀中爆开。

那东西跑了，而他少了最后能支撑自己的东西。  
脑袋狼狈地撒下，贴在那咣当落地的匕首上，但楼梯都嫌弃他，眼看就要趁摩擦不住，推他滚下台阶去。

当、当、当，耳边响起猫奔跑的脚步。  
——他被抱住了。

他被她的体温，梦想的香包裹。  
真是讽刺。居然是这种时候。  
明明很虚弱，他却更像因怕死而充满精力的猎物，试着抬起手挣扎。

“刚才是什么鬼？！”

她把自己上半身搂起，像专业奴隶一样，探查心跳、肌肉的动力和冷血体温。但到了自己胸膛的头，对他来说像是街头亲密的吻，刚离开又想靠近，让他怜爱那发丝间的清香。

“是……魅魔。”他把她的手腕攥得更紧，却又颤抖，像是犹豫了才松开，想痛心疾首地爬上去，确认她的脸。

“你这混蛋。这时候还有心情弄我！”她还没意识到，或是故意想避开，把他从腋下抱紧，试探他还有没有力气起来，“……你知道怎么联系其他暗影吗？”

但她这一系列紧急操作忽地停了。  
“我的天，味道怎么那么冲……等等……你，你不会……在这里……”

联想起魅魔，她停下了。  
但听着她羞怯的嗓音，他却觉得，她只是想多抱自己一下，他希望能一整天睡在这安静的怀里。

然后，他感到头上的目光有些鄙弃，那还戴着皮革手套的手指，像在试探，顺着他疲软的下腹伸进裤带，从没见过的纱衣中绕了好几次，终于剥到了最深处。

软手碰到潮湿的料子，惊讶地往回收了一下。  
但很快，她收紧了，像是生气，又有点愉悦地，把住了关键证据。

“——你真是个变态，主人。”

他用了最后点力气，搭上那手，想让她再摸深，便失去了意识。


End file.
